


Снежный шар

by hisaribi



Series: fk-19 [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Found Family, Gen, Kinda, Single Parent Dean Winchester, alternative universe, stiles stilinski is dean winchester's son, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Дин живёт почти той жизнью, которой мечтал, но что-то слишком не так с городом вокруг и его сыном Стайлзом.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester
Series: fk-19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590763
Kudos: 30





	Снежный шар

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: [Nika Darkness](https://nikaalessa.diary.ru/), [priest_sat](https://priestsat4.diary.ru/), [volhinskamorda](https://volhinskamorda.diary.ru/)
> 
> АУ, кроссовер, де-эйджед!Стайлз, спн пост 5 сезон, волчонок постканон

Нужно было уехать как можно дальше отсюда. Возможно, от этого боль от утраты уменьшится. Дорога — прекрасное место, чтобы отключиться от всего, от произошедшего и от ещё возможного. Только урчание мотора, свет фар и пустота на многие мили.

Дин крепко сжимал руль. Отца нет в живых, Сэма тоже. И зачем всё теперь?

От бессильной злобы скрипнули зубы. Сил уже просто не было. Впервые в жизни у Дина никого не осталось. Семьи больше нет, теперь он единственный живой Винчестер. Дин выдохнул и решил остановиться на обочине, чтобы подумать, куда ему ехать, куда вообще стремиться.

Опустив голову на руль и глубоко вздохнув, Дин подумал о том, что самым простым решением было бы пойти в бар и напиться. Возможно, он так бы и сделал: поехал бы вперёд по шоссе, нашёл бы придорожный бар, или же доехал до какого-нибудь городка и нашёл бар бы уже там. Однако, ему следует для начала вернуться на дорогу.

Оторвав голову от руля, Дин потёр ладонью лоб, пытаясь немного прийти в себя, и тут на глаза попался снежный шар с домиком внутри. Откуда он взялся на переднем сиденьи, когда минуту назад его там точно не было?

— Какого... — пробормотал Дин, потянувшись к шару.

Инстинкты говорили, что нужно от непонятной вещицы избавиться, и Дин уже коснулся шара, чтобы выкинуть... он работал над мотором в своём гараже. Импала немного капризничала в последнее время, и нужно было проверить, что не так. Дин моргнул, словно бы выбрасывая из головы что-то, чего даже не помнил. Ему нужно было починить машину, потому что он дома, и у него есть на это время.

Оставалось подкрутить пару болтов, и наверняка снова придётся поменять масло. Работа в автомастерской позволяла содержать машину в приличном состоянии несмотря на её почтенный возраст, да и возможность покупать необходимые расходники по более низкой цене Дин ценил. Он отошёл к верстаку, чтобы найти подходящий инструмент.

Лампочка над верстаком моргнула и тут же погасла. Чёрт, третья за месяц. Дин отложил взятый было в руку ключ, почему-то подумал о святой воде, но тут же отмахнулся от глупых мыслей и полез за фонариком, которого на месте не обнаружил. Что ж, придётся идти в дом и искать фонарик там. Хорошо, что в гараже сейчас стояла только одна машина, и места для манёвра было больше...

— Пап, — раздался весёлый детский голос.

— Да? — Дин повернулся и посмотрел на растрёпанного мальчика лет пяти, замершего в проёме распахнутой двери в прачечную.

— Стайлз есть хочет, мы закажем пиццу? — спросил тот.

Когда Стайлз говорил о своих желаниях, то упоминал себя в третьем лице. Это была привычка, от которой нужно было избавиться.

— Хм, ну, можно и пиццу. Хотя, наверное, лучше бы что-нибудь приготовить, — ответил Дин.

— У тебя руки грязные.

— Так я их помою.

Дин чувствовал скепсис во взгляде Стайлза даже с такого расстояния. Тем более, тот сам предложил пиццу, а значит сражался бы за неё до победного. На самом деле, Дин и сам был бы не против. Хороший же он пример ребёнку подавал с таким нездоровым образом жизни. Но пусть лучше Стайлз учится на примере того, как не надо.

— Нет, лучше уж пиццу.

— Ну как скажешь, приятель, — Дин хмыкнул и вернулся к верстаку. — Может, тогда, сходишь найдёшь телефон пиццерии и решишь, какую мы возьмём, а заодно и принесёшь мне фонарик, а то я что-то не могу найти свой. Точно помню, что вчера вечером положил его сюда.

— Фонарик? — невинно спросил Стайлз. — Так ты наверно вчера сам его принёс в гостиную и забыл на журнальном столике.

— Точно, — улыбнулся Дин, — как я мог забыть. И зачем я его вчера принёс в гостиную?

— Как зачем? Строить шалаш из одеяла и читать там книжку. С фонариком.

— Ладно, приятель. Принеси мне фонарик, который я вчера самолично унёс в гостиную, мы поменяем лампочку и выберем пиццу.

Стайлз тут же унёсся обратно в дом, а Дин усмехнулся — он был больше чем уверен, что сын уже выбрал, какую пиццу они закажут.

Стайлз появился буквально через пять минут, протягивая отцу фонарик.

— А почему ты не подсветишь себе телефоном? — спросил он, наблюдая сидя на верстаке, как Дин умащивается на стремянке с зажатым во рту фонариком и лампочкой в правой руке. — Потому что его неудобно держать во рту, да?

Дин ввернул лампочку, та засветила сначала тускло, а потом разгорелась на полную.

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — удовлетворённо кивнул Дин, слезая со стремянки и убирая её в сторону. — Ну что там с пиццей?

Стайлз спрыгнул с верстака, и протянул Дину буклет из пиццерии в паре домов от них.

— Я хочу с ананасами и пепперони! Там вкус такой получается! Прям вот такой!

Дин улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, приятель, закажем гавайскую и попросим туда положить пепперони.

Стайлз просиял и прижал буклет ближе к себе, а затем с интересом посмотрел на Импалу. Дин пока что опасался подпускать его к сердцу малышки, Стайлз был неуклюжим и любопытным, вместе эти качества вели к катастрофе. Однако, когда-то его нужно начинать учить хотя бы базовым вещам. Если он сам этого захочет, конечно.

— Приятель, хочешь посмотреть, как я чиню детку?

Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на Дина.

— А ты это делаешь не скотчем? — он спросил честным тоном.

Дин чуть не поперхнулся. Но ведь именно так они познакомились с мамой Стайлза: она приехала в мастерскую с проводами, перемотанными скотчем под капотом. Когда Дин начал работать над её машиной, то сильно удивился, что та вообще была на ходу. Было только интересно, откуда об этом узнал Стайлз.

— Нет, приятель, я использую инструменты и руки.

— Ммм, — протянул Стайлз, будто инструменты и руки это самое скучное, что он слышал в своей жизни.

— Так, давай-ка я принесу тебе табуретку, и всё расскажу.

Стайлз нахохлился, словно бы обдумывая что-то, затем кивнул. Дин усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он взял табуретку, стоявшую возле верстака, поставил её возле себя и поднял туда Стайлза, который пока что этому даже не возмущался.

Дин взял нужный инструмент и вернулся к машине, объясняя подробнее что и как.

* * *

Дин заканчивал мыть посуду, когда в дверь позвонили.

— Пицца! — закричал Стайлз из гостиной и, судя по звукам, то ли упал, то ли спрыгнул с дивана.

— Стайлз, не смей открывать сам! — крикнул Дин, быстро вытер руки и пошёл к двери.

Стайлз, вопреки словам Дина, пытался справиться с дверным замком. Давно уже стоило ослабить его немного, но, по крайней мере, пока Стайлз не мог беспрепятственно выбежать на улицу. Конечно, у него всё ещё были окна и задняя дверь, но пролезать в окна Стайлз пока не додумался, а задняя дверь вела во двор, где его не могла сбить машина. Дин дошёл до двери и выглянул наружу через окно. Там правда был доставщик пиццы, молодой человек, имя которого Дин так и не запомнил. Он отвёл Стайлза немного в сторону от двери и открыл её.

— Здравствуйте, ваш заказ горячая гавайская пицца с пепперони?

— Так точно, — сказал Дин, доставая из кошелька деньги. Он отдал их доставщику и забрал пиццу.

— Приятного вам аппетита и хорошего вечера.

— Ага, — кивнул Дин и закрыл дверь. Стайлз болтался рядом. — Так, и что мы будем смотреть?

— Людей икс! — Стайлз воскликнул слишком быстро и повёл Дина в сторону гостиной.

Дин усмехнулся, положил кошелёк обратно на комод и пошёл за Стайлзом.

Они устроились на диване и начали смотреть фильм. Стайлз мог пересказать его наизусть и самые любимые свои моменты повторял за актёрами, так что Дин даже удивился, когда тот задремал где-то на середине фильма с недоеденным вторым куском пиццы в руках.

Дин нахмурился. Перед ним возникла дилемма: если сейчас разбудить Стайлза, то на девяносто процентов тот перебьёт сон и будет скакать по дому как минимум до половины первого, но если унести его в кровать и не умыть, то утром Дина ждут стоны о том, что простыня кололась и всё чешется. Пищевых аллергий, к счастью, у Стайлза не наблюдалось, но кожа реагировала на многие раздражители сыпью, с которой Дину очень не хотелось бороться. Так что он забрал у Стайлза кусок пиццы и встал, чтобы дойти до кухни и взять влажные салфетки.

Он вернулся в гостиную, где Стайлз уже развалился на диване, присел напротив и осторожно вытер лицо и руки. Стайлз почти проснулся, но, видимо, сон казался ему куда более интересным.

Отнести его наверх не составило большого труда. Дин накрыл Стайлза одеялом, но не стал укутывать — всё равно уже через час одеяло окажется на полу. Наклонившись и поцеловав Стайлза в висок, Дин включил ночник возле кровати и вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Оставалась ещё пара часов, прежде чем ему самому стоило идти спать, чтобы не опоздать на работу, так что он решил убрать пиццу в холодильник и посмотреть телевизор.

* * *

Ни Дин, ни Стайлз не являлись ранними пташками, но если первый при этом был скорее ворчливым и мрачным, пока не выпьет кофе, то в случае второго это выражалось в меньшей активности и тем, что Стайлз засыпал, просто притулившись к любой вертикальной поверхности. Иногда за этим было забавно наблюдать.

Со стороны они точно смотрелись интересно. Дин хмуро готовил яичницу, пока Стайлз упорно делал вид, что он не заснёт прямо в дверном проходе. Это было единственное время, когда он не представлял собой сплошной шарик энергии. Не сказать, что это было лучшее время дня для Дина, потому что этот шарик энергии и постоянные вопросы кого-то ему напоминали.

Но кого?

— Так, приятель, — сказал Дин, и Стайлз встрепенулся и заморгал. — Давай-ка ты накроешь на стол, пока я готовлю.

— Мы же со вчера не убрались, — пробормотал Стайлз, готовый впасть обратно в сон.

Дин фыркнул.

— Мы не убрались, а я убрался. Давай, тарелки на тумбе.

Какое-то время Стайлза не было слышно, и Дин чуть не вздрогнул, когда тот возник в поле видимости возле тумбы. Он очень тихо перемещался, наверное, перенял у Дина.

До самого окончания завтрака они находились в молчании.

— Какой сегодня день недели? — спросил Стайлз с набитым ртом. По-хорошему, ему бы стоило сказать, что нужно сначала прожевать и потом говорить, но Дин сам соблюдал это правило через раз, а противоречить своим словам — это лицемерие.

— Среда? — Дин не был уверен. Он обернулся и посмотрел на календарь на холодильнике. — Да, среда.

— Сегодня читальный вечер, — сказал Стайлз, но Дин не помнил что это. — Я хочу комиксы.

Стайлз всё ещё был сонным, но при этом выглядел воодушевлённым на тему этого читального вечера, что у Дина язык не повернулся сказать, что он не помнит про читальный вечер. Как же он мог забыть, если они так делали каждую неделю?..

— Заедем в библиотеку после садика, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Стайлз. — Туда должны были привезти новые выпуски Бэтмена.

Где библиотека Дин помнил, хоть что-то.

— Конечно.

* * *

По средам Дин заканчивал в четыре, потому что начальник был в курсе читального вечера, и это был единственный раз в неделю, когда для Дина делалась поблажка, и можно было уйти с работы не в семь.

— Дин, — окликнул его начальник.

Дин уже почти собрался на выход, даже немного опаздывал, но всё равно притормозил.

— Да, мистер Грин? — только бы не внезапный ремонт.

— У нас тут привезли джип на тягаче на свалку, по документам он раньше твоей жене принадлежал. Можем оттащить к твоему дому или отправить под пресс.

Джип CJ-5 с немного неправильными дверьми, она чинила его скотчем ровно до тех пор, пока он встал и не завёлся. Под капотом этой машины скрывалось древнее зло, не меньше, и теперь машина принадлежала Стайлзу.

— Оттащите ко мне.

— Это будет стоить тридцатку, спишу с твоего недельного оклада.

Ну конечно, так просто никто ничего бы не сделал.

— Хорошо, я ушёл тогда.

* * *

Как оказалось, вечер чтения предполагал, что они со Стайлзом садились в читальном зале и каждый читал своё. Хмурая женщина неопределённого возраста протянула Стайлзу комиксы и Дину книгу. «Убить пересмешника» которую он начинал читать уже давно, но так и не мог прочесть, хотя понимал, что это книга школьной программы. Но почему-то он не помнил, чтобы читал её в школе, да и чтобы он вообще что-то читал в школе по программе и после школы — добровольно и не по работе. Но тут под пальцами возникло ощущение грубой кожи и тонких листов, исписанных убористым почерком. Что? Откуда это? Дин моргнул, прогоняя картинки в голове и возвращаясь к книге. Наверное, стоило даже начать с начала, однако закладка лежала уже ближе к середине.

Стайлз очень уверенно устроился за нормальным столом, хотя и стоял при этом на коленях на стуле, и на удивление сосредоточенно читал комиксы, в которых было слишком много жестокости для пятилетки. Но, по крайней мере, он читал, и Дин за неимением ничего лучшего тоже.

Видимо, он или мама Стайлза спланировали такой еженедельный поход, чтобы хоть как-то приучить ребёнка к посещению библиотек. Скорее всего, мама это придумала, потому что ну где Дин и где еженедельное чтение? Он скосил глаза на практически детскую книжку в своих руках и вздохнул.

Внимания Стайлза хватило на пару выпусков, но он не попросился домой, а отправился взять другую книгу. Во время чтения он постоянно бормотал себе под нос и по ролям читал диалоги, но никто в читальном зале на него не шикал. К Дину подошла библиотекарша.

— Может, хотите небольшую экскурсию? Мы сделали перестановку, — тихо проговорила она, склонившись достаточно близко к Дину.

— Может, позже, когда закончу с чтением, — Дин натянуто улыбнулся и поднял книгу, чтобы показать обложку. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнуло, что подобное внимание девушек ему не впервой, но он снова отогнал непрошеные мысли.

— Как скажете. Если у вас возникнут какие-либо вопросы, обращайтесь, — и она ушла, улыбнувшись ему напоследок.

Что-то насторожило в её поведении, но Дин никак не мог понять, что именно было не так. Тем более прибежал Стайлз, держа в руках книгу, слишком взрослую для его возраста. Это было фэнтези, кажется, судя по обложке и толщине переплёта. Дин улыбнулся и растрепал волосы Стайлза. Тот вопросительно поднял взгляд.

— Мы можем взять их домой, и ты почитаешь там, — предложил Дин.

— А ты со мной будешь читать? — воодушевился Стайлз, прижимая книгу к себе.

— Наверняка? — это прозвучало с такой явной вопросительной интонацией, что Дин невольно поморщился. Но форт из подушек он построить поможет точно, заодно и принесёт фонарик из гаража и будет уверен в его местоположении, если он вдруг понадобится.

— Значит, сидим здесь, — легко пожал плечами Стайлз и уткнулся в книжку. У Дина возникло ощущение, что этими вечерами к чтению приучали явно не Стайлза.

* * *

Чего-то явно не хватало, но Дин не мог понять, чего именно. Казалось, всё шло идеально. Работа была в удовольствие и не приносила особых хлопот. Стайлз почти не шалил и при этом всё равно умудрялся находить неприятности в таких местах и в такие моменты, что Дин бы никогда не подумал, что так бывает, и это делало жизнь интереснее. Но в основном всё было размеренно, спокойно, безопасно, так, как он всегда и мечтал. Обычно.

_Но чего-то не хватало._

Именно это ощущение пустоты завело его в гараж в поисках коробок, оставшихся от мамы Стайлза. Как же её звали? Почему Дин не помнил имя женщины, с которой у них общий дом и ребёнок? И почему не помнил, где она сейчас?

Ничего необычного или личного он не нашёл, как и чего-то, что могло бы сказать, что за человеком была его жена. Одежда, обувь, украшения, несколько книг с рецептами. Всё настолько банально, что она могла быть кем угодно, даже агентом ЦРУ. Не было даже личного дневника.

Дневник. Под пальцами снова фантомно зашелестели страницы. Да что ж такое! Дин отложил в сторону коробку и сжал пальцами виски. Голова начала раскалываться от боли.

Когда Дин вышел из гаража, Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него, оторвав взгляд от книжки с раскрасками. В его взгляде стоял немой вопрос.

Странное имя сына теперь казалось Дину больше прозвищем, чем настоящим именем. Он помнил, что в фильме «В пасти безумия» девушку-редактора звали Стайлз, и Дин, наверное, мог бы назвать так ребёнка, но что-то всё же было не так, неправильно.

— Мы будем ужинать? — спросил Стайлз, когда молчание и игра в гляделки затянулись. Он первым моргнул и опустил взгляд на раскраску, но рисовать не продолжил.

— Да, приятель. Сейчас разогрею. Накроешь пока на стол? — стряхнул оцепенение Дин. Пора было вернуться в реальность.

Стайлз кивнул. Слишком хороший и правильный ребёнок, несмотря на свою непоседливость и некоторые трудности. Очень много слишком.

* * *

Подвал стал следующим местом поиска улик. На самом деле, сегодня Дин договаривался пропустить по стаканчику в баре с друзьями, даже сбагрил Стайлза соседке — очаровательной старушке с палисадником и маленьким белым домиком.

Дин практически доехал до бара, но вдруг понял, что именно не давало ему покоя всё это время — в доме не было фотографий. Ни его, ни Стайлза, ни их вместе, ни каких-то родственников. Ведь они должны быть, верно?

У Дина точно были брат и отец. Однако их номеров или иных контактов он не нашёл. В телефоне были только номера начальника, воспитательницы Стайлза, врача и парочки друзей и числа тех, с кем он должен был встретиться в баре через несколько минут. Никаких следов, что в его жизни есть другие родственники, кроме Стайлза. Даже если они порвали между собой отношения, какие-то номера, адреса или прочее должно было остаться. Дин даже не мог вспомнить, сколько им было. Правда, откуда-то он знал, что брат был младшим и учился в престижном колледже. Однако ни названия колледжа, ни имени брата он вспомнить не мог, как и имени отца.

Всё происходившее никак не складывалось в цельную картину. Скорее, походило на полусобранный пазл, как тот, что Стайлз оставил на журнальном столике в гостиной пару вечеров назад.

Поиск в подвале практически не дал зацепок насчёт семьи. Здесь не было никаких личных вещей, только что-то для дома или ремонта. А ещё было оружие. Слишком много оружия, чтобы это не вызывало вопросов. При этом каждый раз поднимая обрез с соляными патронами (Дин расковырял один и удивился, когда вместо дроби оттуда посыпалась соль) или нож, Дин просто знал, как с ними обращаться. Они знакомо ложились в руку и практически ощущались её продолжением. Это пугало.

Они с семьёй постоянно переезжали и жили в мотелях. Отец охотился. На что-то. Семейное дело. Это осознание накрыло Дина так неожиданно, что он едва удержался на ногах, когда до него это дошло. Как там пишут в книгах? Словно лавина обрушилась? Вот это была она. Лавина.

Где-то должен быть дневник отца. Тот самый, в переплёте из грубой кожи и мелко исписанными страницами. Дин даже улыбнулся. По крайней мере он не сходил с ума.

Оставался ещё чердак, но сначала Дину нужно было кое-что проверить. Багажник Импалы всегда казался ему маловат для такой машины, поэтому Дин вышел на улицу и открыл его.

Руки сами нашли потайное отделение, в которое как раз влезало всё оружие из подвала. Кроме пары ножей, которые — Дин точно знал — должны были скрываться у него под одеждой. Не под клетчатой рубашкой или футболками, которые он обычно носил. Кожаная куртка, у него была кожаная куртка.

Дин закрыл багажник и вернулся обратно в дом. Прежде чем подняться на чердак, он заглянул в свою комнату, чтобы проверить документы. Он нашёл свидетельство о рождении Стайлза, и нет, Стайлз точно не было его настоящим именем. Мечислав Винчестер. Отец: Дин Винчестер. А в графе матери было написано какое-то имя, но Дин не мог разобрать его. Буквы словно бы специально расплывались и постоянно превращались в бессмысленные закорючки. Место рождения — Бикон-Хиллз, и Дин готов поклясться, что в жизни там не был и даже не слышал об этом месте.

Дин услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и на рефлексе, которого у него точно не было ещё пару дней назад, потянулся за ножом, которого не было. Едва слышно ступая, он пошёл к лестнице и увидел поднимающегося Стайлза.

— Ты рано, пап, — удивлённо сказал тот.

Дин подавил порыв схватить его за плечи, потрясти и потребовать объяснений. Его отец бы так сделал, и в чём-чём, а в воспитании детей Дин не хотел бы становиться похожим на него. Плечи фантомно заболели, словно в них вцепились чьи-то пальцы, нет, теперь Дин мог точно сказать, чьи — отца.

— Да, я тут кое-что вспомнил, — принял он непринуждённый вид.

Стайлз покосился в сторону всё ещё открытой двери в подвал.

— Хах, — только и сказал он, затем поднял слишком взрослый взгляд на Дина.

Демон или что-то подобное, что приняло форму ребёнка?

Семейным делом Винчестеров была охота на сверхъестественных тварей, а в том самом дневнике отца были подробно описаны эти самые твари и способы их распознать и убить.

— Мисс Хиггинс заснула, и мне стало скучно, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Я могу вернуться к ней, если хочешь. Просто думал взять книжку.

Стоило бы обеспокоиться, что пятилетний ребёнок самостоятельно шёл по улице вечером, пусть даже идти было пару домов, и был таким независимым, как Стайлз.

— Я не пойду сегодня никуда, — сказал Дин, чувствуя, как его рука ищет нож. Но Стайлз ребёнок, быть не может, чтобы он оказался демоном. Тут что-то другое. — Надо будет предупредить мисс Хиггинс, что ты уже дома, а то она проснётся и испугается, что ты потерялся.

— Можно ей позвонить. Я принесу телефон, — Стайлз не дал Дину ответить и просто спрыгнул с двух ступенек, на которые успел подняться, затем побежал к трубке и чуть не поскользнулся на ковре.

Дин выдохнул и потёр лицо. Нужно было разобраться, прежде чем начинать допрос с пристрастием. Возможно, взрослость взгляду добавило воображение Дина, а Стайлз всего лишь боялся подвалов. Но его свидетельство о рождении это не объясняло.

Стайлз прибежал через минуту с трубкой, из которой уже раздавались гудки. Дин объяснил, что пришёл раньше, и Стайлз уже дома. Он протянул трубку обратно Стайлзу, но тот убежал к себе в комнату.

Дин пару секунд взирал на трубку у себя в руке, а потом решился. Его младшего брата звали Сэмми. («Я Сэм, только Дин может звать меня Сэмми. Не ты»). Пальцы сами набрали номер. Однако, соединения не последовало. Набранный номер не существовал.

* * *

Чердак оказался наиболее захламлённым и наименее обжитым пространством во всём доме. Даже открыть ведущий на него люк оказалось испытанием не из лёгких. Стайлз заинтересованно наблюдал из своей комнаты за попытками отца проникнуть на чердак. У Дина появилось слишком много вопросов, и поэтому он решил для начала попытаться найти на них ответ наверху.

Многие вещи, казалось, принадлежали совсем уж прошедшим эпохам. Дин подумал, что их можно продать как антиквариат, но здесь было слишком влажно, поэтому часть из них была безнадёжно испорчена.

Громкий чих за спиной заставил Дина обернуться со схваченной в последний момент кочергой. Но это всего лишь Стайлз, который любопытно всё осматривал, словно бы никогда здесь не был раньше. Возможно, он и правда никогда сюда не поднимался.

Возможно.

Дин и сам не знал, что он искал почти в полной темноте. На улице уже была ночь, и света из единственного окна стало не хватать, а прихватить фонарик Дин не додумался. Некоторые предметы держались на честном слове, и Стайлз уже полез на какой-то подозрительно скрипнувший шкаф.

— Так, — Дин подхватил Стайлза и закинул на плечо, как мешок картошки. Тот пискнул от возмущения. — Тут слишком темно, и ты можешь упасть.

— Так давай возьмём фонарики и вернёмся, мне любопытно. Это место выглядит как чердак с фильмов ужасов, где обязательно скрывается какой-нибудь проклятый предмет, и я хочу его найти, — Стайлз потянулся к чему-то за спиной Дина, и он поспешил отойти к спуску.

— Проклятые предметы довольно неприятная штука. От них сложно избавиться и ещё сложнее снять это самое проклятие. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы в тебя вселилась какая-нибудь неприятная тварь, верно?

Стайлз слишком резко замер. Видимо, Дин перестарался с запугиванием, но зато он вспомнил, что искал. Дневник отца.

— Не хочу никого впускать, — чуть слышно сказал Стайлз.

И тут Дин, уже собравшийся спускаться вниз, тоже замер. Это звучало так, словно бы Стайлз уже когда-то был сосудом для чего-то. Дин почувствовал, как грудь сдавило. Он снял Стайлза с плеча и обнял его, конечно, по большому счёту, чтобы удобнее было спуститься, но всё же и для того, чтобы тот почувствовал себя в безопасности. Чердак Дин закрыл снова, чтобы Стайлз туда не залез в одиночку.

* * *

В их городке без названия все жили идеальной жизнью. Каждый из знакомых Дина занимался любимым делом и ни в чём не нуждался. Возможно, именно это Дин счёл странным где-то на инстинктивном уровне, и стал искать несоответствия.

Всё было слишком хорошо, и так быть не могло. Не всегда.

Дин ещё несколько раз пытался дозвониться Сэму, пока, стоя в телефонной будке через дорогу от библиотеки, не вспомнил. Сэмми в аду. Отец мёртв.

Стайлз наблюдал за ним из машины с какой-то растерянностью. Дин убедился с того дня, что Стайлз необычный ребёнок — если вообще ребёнок. Он повесил трубку и вернулся в машину, не совсем зная, как подступиться к теме.

По сути, не считая отсутствия Сэма, его жизнь была именно такой, какую он иногда представлял в мечтах. Очень иногда. Его устраивала охота, но иногда думалось про обычную семью, жену, ребёнка.

Видимо, он попал в половину своей мечты.

* * *

Снежный шар появился на журнальном столике. У Дина в голове вспыхнуло какое-то смутное воспоминание, и он потянулся к шару.

— Ты уйдёшь также, как остальные? — внезапно спросил Стайлз, и Дин отдёрнул руку.

— Что? — он нахмурился.

— Как остальные родители, — Стайлз словно бы сжался, когда это говорил. — Они все в какой-то момент начинали считать, что их жизнь не идеальная, что в ней чего-то не хватает, и тогда появлялся снежный шар и затягивал их ещё глубже. Я что, настолько плохой ребёнок?

Дин не знал, что на это сказать. Поэтому он молча подошёл к Стайлзу и присел напротив.

— Я знаю, что иногда веду себя не как ребёнок, мне почти двадцать три было, когда я сюда попал, но я правда пытаюсь, — Стайлз закрыл лицо руками.

Дин замер. Стайлзу было столько же лет, сколько Сэму, когда он попал сюда. Кто знает, когда именно он сюда попал. Дин вздохнул, протянул руки, прижал к себе не сопротивляющегося Стайлза и встал с ним. Когда он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на злополучный шар, тот уже со стола исчез. Дин некоторое время успокаивал Стайлза; умыл его, вручил стакан тёплого молока и усадил в кресло, а сам сел на пол перед ним.

— Тебе лучше, приятель?

Стайлз закивал.

— Прости, я чем младше, тем хуже контролирую эмоции.

— Ладно, я так понимаю, ты знаешь, что происходит?

— А ты — нет? — Стайлз с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты мне всё же объяснил. Я понимаю, что что шар — это портал. Но куда?

— Точно не туда, откуда мы пришли, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Наружу тут другой выход, а это как карманное измерение в карманном измерении: ты попадаешь разве что в другой шар, который глубже. Я доходил где-то до третьего, пока мне не стало скучно, но я слышал, что кто-то доходил до десятого. Проблема в том, что оттуда всё сложнее выбираться выше.

— Так, погоди, — Дин поднял руку. — А это какой?

— Первый. Отсюда можно выбраться, люди выбирались, — Стайлз сделал глоток молока.

— И ты знаешь, как?

Стайлз напряжённо смотрел на Дина, будто бы раздумывал — стоит ли ему действительно сказать или же нет. Он даже немного прищурился. Затем наклонил голову.

— А тебе есть зачем возвращаться?

Дин почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил ком, но ничего не ответил.

— Шанс попасть сюда получают только те, кто потерял всё. И только в момент, когда им хуже всего, когда они точно знают, что всё, это конец, ещё одна плохая вещь — и они закончатся. Шар всего лишь даёт тебе шанс получить жизнь, которую ты хочешь, а если она тебя не устраивает, то даёт другую глубину, другой вариант, который тебе хотелось бы прожить в другом месте с другими людьми, и так далее, если новый тоже тебя не устраивает.

Дин кивнул. Это многое объясняло. Он ещё раз посмотрел на Стайлза, уныло сжавшегося в кресле, но не отводящего взгляда. Он даже подумать боялся, сколько же времени тот провёл в шаре, если так много знал. Но Дин решил не спрашивать. Может, позже.

— Почему именно пять лет? — всё же спросил он, хотя это был и не тот вопрос, который его мучил.

— Ну, — Стайлз ещё более неуютно поёжился. — Самым близким человеком для меня всегда был папа, и поэтому в первый раз меня забросило сюда. Я родился, когда папе было двадцать четыре, поэтому шар менял мой возраст, чтобы соответствовать тому отцу, что появлялся здесь. В первый раз мне было около двадцати, так что я даже и не заметил, что что-то происходит, но во второй... — Стайлз замялся.

Дин кивнул, избавляя его от необходимости продолжать. Если он так много всего знал, то логично, что отцов у него было много.

— Знаешь, это сверхъестественный артефакт, и нужно всё же избавиться и освободить всех людей здесь, — как можно мягче сказал Дин.

— Освободить? Или же лишить их счастья? — Стайлз покачал головой. — К тому же, если верить той книге в библиотеке, поймать шар практически невозможно, а уничтожить — тем более. Любой, кто захочет, сможет выбраться отсюда самостоятельно, если приложит немного усилий, а другие сами выбрали эту жизнь.

— Они живут иллюзией.

— Я бы сказал — мечтой, — Стайлз передёрнул плечами. — Для этих людей не осталось места там, снаружи. И для тебя в том числе, Дин.

Это был первый раз, когда Стайлз назвал Дина по имени, и это о многом говорило. Они больше не играли в семью, теперь Стайлз общался с ним на равных.

— В твоей мечте у тебя есть семья. Вот только в ней должен быть не только сын, и поэтому ты бы пошёл глубже. Там шар дал бы тебе то, чего ты хочешь, и ты бы даже забыл, что ты не в реальности, но потом бы понял, что снова чего-то не хватает, и так далее и так далее.

— Человек сам роет себе могилу всё глубже и глубже, — тихо проговорил Дин. Стайлз кивнул.

— Если ты хочешь уйти, я не буду тебя останавливать, но и помогать тоже не стану. Пока ты не решишь пойти глубже или уйти, я всё равно не смогу получить кого-то другого, так что...

— И ты действительно собираешься так жить?

Стайлз фыркнул и поднял подбородок; Дин понял, что использовал слишком резкий тон. Вздохнул и осторожно положил руки на плечи Стайлза.

— Приятель, ты ведь понимаешь, что это не жизнь? Что как бы одиноко и плохо не было там, здесь вообще ничего не светит?

Стайлз повёл плечами.

— А что мне светит там? У меня нет никого и, скорее всего, теперь нет даже каких-то сбережений и дома.

— Не может быть так, чтобы у тебя не было совсем никого, — сказал Дин, и по тому, как Стайлз опустил глаза, понял: что-то не так. — У тебя есть я.

— Ты хотел уйти.

— Не то чтобы, но... — Дин вздохнул и вытянул ноги, чтобы сесть удобнее и собраться с мыслями. — У меня есть брат, он младше меня на четыре года, его зовут Сэм.

— Если он есть, то как ты тут вообще оказался?

— Он... — Дин вздохнул. Это будет долгий разговор. — Ты веришь в сверхъестественное?

— Моего лучшего друга укусил оборотень, когда мы учились в старшей школе, и потом произошло в целом много сверхъестественной фигни, в том числе война с охотниками, — равнодушно пожал плечами Стайлз.

Дин удивлённо моргнул, потому что он ожидал уточняющих вопросов или смеха. Война с охотниками тоже была вещью, которую стоило бы уточнить, но он решил пока что это отложить.

— Ладно, ты определённо знаком со сверхъестественным, — пробормотал Дин и глубоко вдохнул. — Мой брат попал в ад.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами — видимо, не совсем ему веря.

— Ад существует?

— Да.

— Круто, мне туда предстоит попасть, — Стайлз нервно рассмеялся.

Дин подумал, что подобное желание может быть связано с другом-оборотнем, которого, похоже, пришлось прикончить Стайлзу, судя по такой реакции.

— Всегда есть шанс угодить в рай, хотя, там какие-то кадровые проблемы. Впрочем, с адом дела обстоят не лучше, — неловко пошутил Дин.

Стайлз молчал несколько мгновений, затем рассмеялся.

— Ты меня обнадёжил. Всю жизнь был агностиком, а тут на тебе.

— А это как-то противоречит твоим взглядам на мир?

— Не то чтобы, но было приятнее знать, что единой божественной сущности нет.

— Так что, приятель, мне нужно вернуться, как минимум для того, чтобы вытащить Сэмми из ада.

— А после этого ты и не будешь одинок, — кивнул Стайлз. Он выпил ещё молока.

— Ну да, у меня будут два младших брата, я так подозреваю, — улыбнулся Дин.

— Это если я после возвращения стану снова взрослым, а если нет, то у тебя будет на руках ребёнок, — с сомнением произнёс Стайлз.

Это заставило Дина задуматься. Вытаскивать просто ребёнка или человека — это было одно, а вытаскивать взрослого, оказавшегося в теле ребёнка — совсем другое.

— А ты знаешь, как себя в таком случае ведёт шар?

— Нет. Об этом нигде ничего не сказано, хотя я перерыл уже всю библиотеку.

— Если вернёшься ребёнком, у меня есть знакомый, который сможет тебе оформить документы и меня сделать отцом. Я не брошу тебя. В случае чего, попросим составить его документы об опеке, если я вдруг погибну.

— Ну, это было бы логичнее, если ты собираешься в ад, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Ты что-то искал. Нашёл?

Дин замер. Он почти забыл о фотографиях и дневнике.

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, почти довольно улыбаясь. — Если ты целенаправленно не думаешь о том, чего не хватает, или не обращаешь на это внимания, то мир тебе немного стирает память. Точнее, это не совсем стирание памяти, как в «Людях в чёрном»: чик, — Стайлз изобразил использование вспышки, — и всё, ты ничего не помнишь. Скорее это концентрация твоего внимания на других вещах. Ты всё ещё это помнишь, но оно становится незначительным.

— Блокирует воспоминания, — пробормотал Дин.

В этом была логика.

— Ну типа, — согласился Стайлз. — Так что ты искал?

— Фотографии, имя твоей мамы, хоть каких-то наших родственников, — Дин замолчал на несколько секунд, решая, доверять Стайлзу или нет. — Дневник моего отца.

— Ну, фотографии если и есть, то только те, которые мы с тобой сделали бы. С мамой, эм-м-м... — Стайлз почесал шею. — Раз мне сейчас пять, то она должна быть. Скорее всего, на её место просто пока что никто не появился. Так что есть вероятность, что она ещё появится. А может, и нет, раз ты осознал себя и хочешь уйти.

— И родственников именно поэтому искать бессмысленно? Их пока что нет?

— Их вообще нет. Это довольно странная симуляция жизни, есть только вот одна ячейка. Конечно, если хочешь, глубже будет еще, но в целом на этом всё.

— А дневник?

Стайлз моргнул и пожал плечами.

— Я ничего не находил. Может, он правда на чердаке. А как можно понять, какой предмет проклятый, а какой — нет?

Точно, их разговор на выходе с чердака.

— Ты был одержим?

Взгляд Стайлза потух, он сглотнул, облизнул губы и снова пожал плечами.

— Да, но мне теперь лучше. Знаешь, я какое-то время думал, что в этот раз моё сознание просто заперли здесь, а моё тело там, снаружи, продолжает что-то делать. Вроде как это не так, и если ты умираешь здесь, то снаружи тебя не находят.

— Хм.

Дин хлопнул себя по коленям и встал.

— Ладно, идём исследовать чердак. Заодно расскажу как отличать проклятые предметы.

* * *

Стайлз не говорил больше о себе, а только с любопытством лазил везде, где только мог, и не спрашивал ни о чем излишне личном Дина. Комфортное неведение, так сказать. Дин решил последовать его примеру и не интересоваться ни о чём внешнем, как можно было назвать их привычную жизнь.

Дин нашёл дневник отца. Стайлз назвал его бестиарием и попросил разрешения почитать.

— У нас был бестиарий Арджентов, но он весь на латыни, и такой древний прям. А этот написал твой отец? — Стайлз сидел на столе и светил фонариком на страницы дневника, пока Дин искал что-нибудь интересное.

— Да. На всех тварей из него отец охотился сам, — Дин не мог скрыть гордость в голосе. — Этот дневник много раз спасал жизни мне и Сэмми.

— Ха, — только и сказал Стайлз. — Про оборотней здесь неправда. Про вендиго тоже. По крайней мере, те, с которыми я встречался, другие.

— Быть не может, — Дин отмахнулся бы, если бы руки не были заняты коробкой. — Все, которых встречали мы, именно такие.

— Может, мы с тобой просто из разных вселенных? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — И это одно из немногих отличий.

— Не усложняй.

— Да ну тебя, теория мультивёрса прикольная! И ей есть даже научные подтверждения, правда, я их не помню сейчас.

— Прикольная-то прикольная, но не думаю, что в ней есть что-то хорошее, потому что в таком случае не факт, что, когда мы выберемся, сможем встретиться, — Дин поставил коробку к свету и открыл её, чтобы осмотреть содержимое.

Стайлз подозрительно затих, продолжив листать страницы.

— Надо же, целая коробка с кассетами. Нужно будет взять видик и посмотреть их.

— Ага, и останется тебе жить семь дней.

— Ну нет, и не с такими справлялись, и Саманту отправим на дно колодца.

— Соль?

— Против призраков и подобных.

— Хм, никогда не встречался с паранормальными явлениями.

— Надеюсь, и не встретишься, — Дин растрепал волосы Стайлза, и тот попытался отбиться.

— Ты грязный!

— Ты теперь тоже, — Дин усмехнулся.

Стайлз показал язык. Если не думать, что ему уже за двадцать, то он совсем ребёнок в такие моменты. Дин должен его отсюда вытащить.

— У тебя слишком серьёзное выражение лица, — посветил ему в лицо фонариком Стайлз.

— Посчитал, сколько же воды уйдёт, чтобы тебя отмыть.

— Не так уж и много, — Стайлз отмахнулся и вернулся к изучению бестиария.

Дин вернулся разбирать хлам. Стайлз часто упоминал библиотеку, и Дин понял, почему фраза библиотекарши показалась странной. Вопросы. Она явно знает о происходящем куда больше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Тем более что Стайлз отказался помогать. Он знал, что происходит, и всё равно выбрал остаться здесь. Может, вытащить остальных зомби не получится или остановить всю эту иллюзию, но за Стайлза он в ответе.

Иногда спасение от подобных мороков приводит к ненависти, но Дин верил, что лучше уж реальность, сколь бы плохой она ни была, чем так. Даже если он и жил мечтой несколько недель.

* * *

Здание библиотеки казалось неприветливым из-за низко висящих серых туч. Казалось, что в этом городке не бывало дождей или плохой погоды. Однако накатывало и такое.

Стайлз правильно описал происходящее здесь — внимание фокусируется на чём угодно, кроме того, что всё здесь неправильное. Интересно, почему ему самому так легко было этого избегать. Может, потому что он здесь дольше, а может, из-за того, что ему вроде как пять.

— К слову, а ты не можешь изменить свою нынешнюю мечту на то, что мы братья, например, чтобы стать старше? — спросил Дин, когда они ехали к библиотеке.

— Нет, тут только одна мечта работает в одном измерении. Так что остаюсь таким без вариантов.

Так рано утром в библиотеке собрался только литературный клуб домохозяек. Они не обратили внимания на вошедших и продолжили обсуждать роман. Дин нашёл взглядом библиотекаршу, которая расставляла книги на стенде, посвящённом какому-то празднику.

Дин в упор не мог вспомнить ни её имени, ни как именно она выглядела. Даже когда он смотрел на неё, не мог сконцентрироваться на её образе. Словно бы стоило отвести взгляд, как её черты тут же размывались.

— Интересующие вас книги в секции «История», полка «Родной город», — сказала она, даже не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— А нельзя просто ответить на мои вопросы, чтобы сэкономить нам время?

Она поправила очки — на ней были очки? Или это прядь волос? — и посмотрела на Дина.

— Это сэкономит время исключительно вам, а мне необходимо собрать стенд. Так что возьмите книги и ознакомьтесь сами.

— Грубо, — сказал Дин, и сразу же почувствовал, как Стайлз тянет его за руку. Библиотекарша никак не отреагировала, а Стайлз, кажется, побледнел.

— Знаешь, — громким шёпотом сказал Стайлз, когда они оказались между стеллажами. — Если тебе жить надоело, то меня на тот свет не тащи.

— Да что ты...

— Ты же охотник, заметил, что не можешь разглядеть её лицо и вообще, ну так чего нарываешься? Твои ножи против неё не помогут. Блин, и почему я это охотнику должен рассказывать, или вы все самоубийцы? Хотя это объяснило бы многое. Камикадзе чёртовы, — Стайлз безошибочно довёл Дина до нужной секции.

— И откуда ты знаешь, что не помогут? — поинтересовался Дин. Он осматривал корешки книг, пытаясь понять, что из этого ему пригодится. — Пробовал?

— Нет, но видел, как пробуют другие. Она управляет этим местом, возможно, она и есть это место, и все правила реальности здесь прогибаются под неё. Об этом, кстати, написано здесь, — Стайлз указал на книгу «Библиотекари снежного шара». — Были такие, которые решили, что это тюрьма и их тут держат.

— А на деле они сами копают себе могилу, гоняясь за легко дающимися мечтами, — Дин не стал открывать книгу «История» и пытался понять по названиям, что укажет ему на выход и возможность вывести отсюда человека.

— Ага, — хмуро согласился Стайлз. — А на деле их там ничего не ждёт. Здесь тоже, конечно, никакого развития и просто плывёшь по волнам, но, по крайней мере, не нужно беспокоиться насчёт медстраховки.

По мнению Дина, плюс такой себе. Возможно, конечно, имелось в виду нечто большее, чем просто страховка и другие социальные блага, но сейчас его занимал другой вопрос: как отсюда выбраться.

— Я схожу возьму себе чего-нибудь почитать, встретимся в читальном зале, — Стайлз не стал дожидаться какой-то реакции и ушёл.

* * *

Честно, Дин всегда ненавидел учебники. Все книги по истории мира снежного шара, его законах и всём остальном написаны именно таким образом — как грёбаные учебники. Он весь день провёл за изучением нескольких относительно подходящих книг, и, хотя в них были полезные зёрна, в основном ничего конкретного он не нашёл.

Он определённо засиделся. Они перекусили пару раз в соседней забегаловке в течение дня, и то только потому, что Стайлз попросил. Если бы не он, Дин бы вообще не отвлекался.

— Мы уже закрываемся, — сказала библиотекарша и села напротив.

Дин встрепенулся и огляделся. Зал действительно был пуст, а Стайлз задремал на стуле — и как в такой позе вообще можно спать?

— Но я могу ответить на пару-тройку вопросов, — она постучала пальцем по стопке книг.

У Дина всё ещё крутилось слишком много вопросов, чтобы сузить их круг хотя бы до трёх. Его первым инстинктом было попытаться атаковать неизвестное сверхъестественное существо, но Дин доверял Стайлзу, что это могло плохо кончиться.

— Отсюда есть выход, — утвердительно начал Дин. — Можно ли вывести кого-то с собой?

Библиотекарша стукнула по стопке книг ещё раз, словно бы отмерив вопрос. Она посмотрела на Стайлза, затем, кажется, улыбнулась.

— Можно, но не думаю, что он будет тебе благодарен.

— Он выйдет отсюда взрослым собой, или останется ребёнком?

— Ты так и не спросил главного, — она стукнула дважды. — Если он уйдёт по своей воле, то вернётся взрослым и в своё время, если его вытащишь ты — таким.

Дин чуть не спросил, что значило «в своё время», но это был бы третий вопрос, а самого главного бы он так и не спросил.

— Где выход?

— В библиотеке, в подвале. Там необходимо будет спуститься в люк, — библиотекарша отбила три удара. — Это был третий вопрос, на сегодня достаточно. Собирайтесь и идите домой.

— Ещё один вопрос, последний, — Дин попробовал взять её за руку, но пальцы словно бы прошли сквозь ледяной воздух.

— Теория мультивёрса куда вероятнее, чем кажется, — только и сказала она на незаданный вопрос. И была права. — Я отложу книги, возвращайтесь, если хотите. Но, думаю, вы узнали всё, что нужно.

Да уж. Дин покачал головой, осторожно забрал у Стайлза книгу, а его самого поднял на руки.

Было странно думать о том, что он взрослый, ведь на руках Дина спал пятилетний ребёнок. И через что ему пришлось пройти, раз он решил остаться здесь. И если Дин не может спасти всех из этого проклятого шара, то он обязан вытащить хотя бы Стайлза.

* * *

Дин не мог уснуть всю ночь. Он сидел перед телевизором, включенным на минимальной громкости, и даже не смотрел, что там идёт. Очередной марафон фильмов, вроде как романтических или комедийных. Или ромкомов. Не важно.

Он не любил, когда в голове было много мыслей, особенно такого типа. На нём лежала ответственность, и даже больше, чем когда у него был Сэм.

Если он уговорит Стайлза просто уйти, то вытолкнет обратно в его мир, и неизвестно, что именно там произошло или происходит. Стайлз может быть разыскиваемым преступником. И сам говорил, что у него не осталось никого.

Дину было очень хорошо знакомо это чувство.

Если же он возьмёт и вытащит Стайлза с собой, то окажется с ребёнком на руках. И что с ним тогда делать? Сдать в детский дом? Обречь на жизнь охотника? Стайлз их недолюбливает. Возможно, не без причины. И подумать, что его телу столько же, сколько было Дину, когда его отец сорвался и стал искать демона, убившего их с Сэмом маму.

Дин не сможет залечь на дно и просто растить Стайлза, не столько потому, что не хочет, сколько потому, что это было слишком опасно. Для Стайлза в первую очередь. Оставлять с Бобби? Они оба ему лицо откусят за такое. Потому что с Бобби столь же небезопасно. Но у него есть опыт с детьми, так что...

Или всё же оставить Стайлза здесь? Дин не мог позволить себе бросить его. Он и так не может помочь остальным, но Стайлз? Стайлза он обязан вытащить.

— Ты что, всю ночь тут просидел? — сонно спросил Стайлз, опираясь на подлокотник.

— Ага, — Дин повернулся к Стайлзу. — Тебе здесь нравится?

— Ну, терпимо, — он забрался на диван и упёрся ногами в бедро Дина. — Я не хочу обратно.

— А со мной? В мой мир?

Стайлз несильно пнул его пяткой.

— И что меня там ждёт? Я буду беззащитен, и мы оба знаем, что там есть, — видимо, он не спал, когда библиотекарша отвечала на его вопросы.

— Мой отец начал охотиться, когда мне было примерно столько же, сколько тебе сейчас, — Дин положил руку на его голень и несильно сжал. — Правда, тогда и ставки были меньше, но и ты ребёнок только телом.

— Дин, я понимаю, у тебя комплекс героя, и тебе хочется всех спасти, но не надо, — Стайлз отбрыкнулся от прикосновения и поджал ноги под себя.

— Это не жизнь, и ты это понимаешь, — сказал Дин. — Остальные, может, и способны жить в счастливом неведении, но ты ведь всё осознаёшь. И каждый раз выбираешь остаться здесь.

— А что мне ещё делать? Я всё потерял, я не выдержу возвращения туда, — Стайлз не кричал, он смотрел на Дина, а глаза были на мокром месте. — И я не переживу ещё один переходный возраст, — на губах появилась слабая усмешка.

— Стайлз, — Дин вздохнул, хотя шутка про переходный возраст и была забавной. — Я тебя не брошу. И ты должен понимать, что я не могу оставить брата.

— Ты ведь уже сделал выбор в пользу брата. Почему бы тебе просто не пойти уже и не спасти его? — В голосе не было обиды, только усталость.

— Я не очень умею выбирать, — Дин улыбнулся. — Если есть возможность, то я выберу оба варианта, и это именно такой случай.

— Ты упёртый баран, который ещё за это поплатится, — слишком холодно сказал Стайлз, затем спрыгнул с дивана и ушёл на кухню.

Библиотекарша была права, он злится, даже слишком. И спасибо явно не скажет. Но вариант оставлять его здесь даже не рассматривался, и Дин собирался уйти уже сегодня. К счастью, Стайлза можно было унести с собой, хотя он и будет сопротивляться.

Но это было для его же блага, и, может быть, он это когда-нибудь поймёт.

* * *

Стайлз точно знал, куда они ехали. Он не сильно вырывался, что было довольно неожиданно, даже собрал небольшой рюкзак. Учитывая, как он отпирался от самой идеи пойти с Дином, вёл он себя слишком спокойно. Сам он не пошёл, но, когда Дин взял его на руки, вырываться не стал.

— Дин, — Стайлз сжал ворот его рубашки, когда они только подошли к лестнице, ведущей в библиотеку. — Слушай, иди спасай брата, ты же сам сказал, тебе придётся его как-то вытащить из ада. Я буду тебе только мешать.

С другой стороны решил зайти, значит. Дин вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы видеть Стайлза.

— Говорил же, что не оставлю тебя здесь, и обузой ты не будешь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя, когда со мной что-то случится, — Стайлз сказал чуть слышно.

— А я сделаю всё, чтобы с тобой ничего не произошло.

Стайлз ничего не ответил. Дин продолжил подъём в библиотеку.

* * *

В подвале действительно был чёртов люк. Стайлз наблюдал за всем без особого интереса. Дин мало доверял происходящему. Чуйка подсказывала ему, что Стайлз настоящий человек и что здесь действительно можно выбраться, но что-то было не так.

— Спускаться придётся со Стайлзом на руках, — сказала библиотекарша, открывая люк. — Иначе он упадёт в свой мир.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дин, заглядывая в люк. Внутри была железная лестница, похожая на те, которые вели в канализацию.

— Не советую падать, — прошептал Стайлз. — Тогда мы оба разобьемся.

— Хорошо. Так, а наши вещи?

— Все твои вернутся, вещи Стайлза останутся здесь, кроме тех, которые он взял, конечно.

— Даже джип? — спросил Стайлз.

— Даже он, — кажется, библиотекарша грустно улыбнулась.

— Ха, теперь я хочу остаться.

Дину показалось, что библиотекарша что-то сказала, но он ничего не услышал.

— Вы правы, — сказал Стайлз и обнял Дина крепче. — Тогда, надеюсь, он меня не уронит.

— Не уроню.

* * *

Спуск казался бесконечным. Если бы Стайлз был чуть больше, Дин вряд ли смог бы столько продержаться. Стайлз держался за Дина и руками, и ногами, но он тоже устал. И наверх уже подняться Дин вряд ли бы смог.

— И долго нам спускаться? — спросил Дин, продолжая спуск. Останавливаться нельзя было.

— Не знаю, — тихо прошептал Стайлз. — Ты сильно устал?

— Нет, ерунда, — Дин усмехнулся, надеясь, что голос дрожит не так сильно, как руки.

— Врун, — пробормотал Стайлз. Он прижался к груди Дина чуть крепче. Ему, наверное, даже тяжелее. Висеть столько без движения.

— Прорвёмся. Должен же быть какой-то конец этому всему, верно?

Стайлз не ответил.

Дин продолжил спускаться.

* * *

Яркий свет ослепил Дина, и он поспешил свернуть на свою полосу. Мимо пронёсся грузовик с гудком. Сразу после этого Дин припарковался на на обочине и выдохнул. Он в Импале, на шоссе, куда-то едет.

— Стайлз, — выдохнул он, когда события последних... последнего времени восстановились в памяти.

— Ну, по крайней мере, мы не сразу умерли, да? — нервно рассмеялся Стайлз с заднего сидения. По голосу всё ещё ребёнок, и Дин развернулся.

Цел и невредим, и даже в детском сидении. И они выбрались. Дин выдохнул и откинулся на сидение, тяжело дыша. Руки всё ещё дрожали после спуска.

— Мы были близки, — Дин выдохнул и потёр лицо руками.

— И куда мы теперь?

— К Бобби. Он сделает тебе документы, и с ним вместе придумаем, как нам вернуть Сэмми.

— А где мы вообще?

— Понятия не имею. Поедем вперёд, узнаем, где мы, и оттуда уже поедем к Бобби, — Дин снова взялся за руль. — А может, найдём по пути какой мотель, и переждем ночь.

— Как скажешь, — сказал Стайлз. — Надеюсь, моё появление в этой вселенной ничего не сломало.

— Да уж, — Дин фыркнул, выезжая на дорогу. — О боги, Бобби меня прибьёт, — последнее он пробормотал чуть слышно, но, судя по смешку Стайлза, достаточно громко.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
